


You should have stayed GONE!

by The_LadySilver



Series: RolePlay Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_LadySilver/pseuds/The_LadySilver
Summary: When Nefarian was shot the second time (by Morgue) in the RP, Baron comes to the realisation that everything is going to change and not in a way he believes he can deal with it, because of this he believes it is in everyone’s best interest for him to step away from everything and leave. While Nefarian was in surgery with Ditz, Mevolent close by his side, Baron packed up his belongings and left, leaving nothing but a letter addressed to Nef.Nefarian saw fit to take charge of declaring the war against Ravel, and Case is made a General to replaced Baron, which does nothing but drive Nefarian away from her and Mev slightly.Another war breaks out, some sanctuaries follow Ravel, others follow Mevolent. After nearly 100 years of fighting; Ravel, the Irish sanctuary ans their allies fall. Mevolent takes over as King, instead of Grand Mage. After a few years all the sanctuaries follow in Mevolent’s rule and things began to settle down.





	1. New York City

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an RP AU and such is targeted towards the members of the group, so for others it may be a little confusing and hard to understand... 
> 
> Also I am dyslexic so if there are any spelling issues please feel free to point them out, I wont be upset or offended, I know I really suck at spelling...

Nefarian Serpine made his way down the somewhat busy streets of New York City, he’d been called over by one of the Elders to deal with a ‘troubling matter’ that apparently just could not wait. He’d argued with Mevolent on who should have been sent and, of course, lost. 

He pulled at his coat collar, the air was bitter and cold. God how he hated the cold, and fully believed that was the main reason he’d been sent to deal with the issues. In his opinion they were small and stupid, but he was glad to be rid of them and now could enjoy the rest of his time away from work. Because of how urgent and worried the Elders sounded he’d allotted at least two weeks to being in New York with them, but he’d next the matter in a day and was now left with a large amount of time on his hands.

 _I could go back, i suppose, im sure they’d need me for something..._ He thought to himself _,_ _but then again,_ _after all the hell they’ve been putting me through i think i deserve a holiday._

A small smile crept onto his face as he walked, he pulled at his coat again before shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders slightly.

“Nefarian?” A voice came from behind him, a voice that caused him to freeze in place, “Nefarian Serpine? Is that you.”

For a moment he didn’t know what to do, he was stuck, he had to be mistaken, clearly he was hearing things. He turned slowly, carefully, half scared he wasn’t hearing things, and the other half was trying not to slip.

Before him stood a large, muscular man with a neatly kept beard that matched his hair, both of which were an appealing gun-metal grey.

“It is you.”

Nefarian’s mouth hung open, it was clear from the way Baron Vengeous was standing he’d been walking down the street towards Nefarian but had stopped and turned when he spoke.

For a moment the two stood stuck, the world moved around them but they simply stared at each other.

It had been just over a hundred years since Serpine had seen Baron, nearly fifty since his name had come up around him. At first people treated him like he was made of glass and that even saying Baron’s name around Nefarian would break him, and a few time it had. He’d had a hard time healing after the attack, which he knew wasn’t normal, he should have healed quickly, Ditz may be crazy, but she was incredibly good at her job.

Looking back on it now, he knew why he struggled so much, why he fell back into drugs and nearly smoked himself to death. Baron leaving had crushed him, it had ripped his heart from his chest and he’d never gotten it back. Thats why, well he believed why, he struggled to heal, because he’d been broken and didn’t know how to heal his heart or his injuries.

Part of him never healed right, not his broken heart or his injuries. Sometimes he’d still have ghost pains from where he’d been shot, and the wound to his hand caused him issues most of the time and rendered it useless to physical activities.

“Bar-“ he stopped himself and bit his tongue slightly, “Vengeous. What are you doing here?” His tone was cold.

There was silence between the two, almost as if neither knew what to day. Nefarian surely didn’t, it had been so long and he’d once harboured so much hate for Baron because he left him in a time where he needed him the most with nothing but a letter. That damn letter.

Baron had spent the time moving around, actually taking the time actually learn about the world he was living on. He’s taken on large gardening projects, some personal, others for customers. He’d contemplated coming back, apologising, begging for forgiveness; but as the years ticked by he knew, deep down, he couldn’t. That it wouldn’t be right.

“How have you been?” Baron gave him a gentle smile and slipped his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunching slightly from the cold.

“Busy.” For a moment the two locked eyes with each other, but Serpine was quick to break the gaze and shifted his gaze to watch the traffic on the road.

“Oh...” Baron followed his gaze then looked down at his shoes and kicked at a small mound of snow. “Hows work?”

“Busy.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at his former lover.

“I see.” Baron cleared his throat. “What brings you here?...”

“Work.”

Baron studies Nefarian’s face, each single word answer felt like a dagger to his heart but refuses to show it. He couldn’t. He didn’t have a right. Not after what he did. What he put his lover through. He knew fully well that Nefarian would have gone through by leaving, and he hated himself for if.

“I thought you were still in Ireland.”

“I do.” A large van drove past, kicking up ice, snow, grit and mud. Nefarian stepped back to try and avoid it, only for his foot to land on a bit of ice and slip out from under himself. His arms came out of his pockets and he flailed, his instincts taking over and he reached for bar, a look of fear and panic on his face. Baron recognised the look and reached for him, stepping forward. His arms wrapped around Nefarian’s sides the way they once did all those years ago, his own foot meet the ice and he left the two of them falling.

“Ive got you!” Baron pulled Nef into his chest and twisted, flipping the two of them as they fell. His back met with the ground and a pained grunt slipped from his lips as Nefarian fell against him, his arms tucked between his chest and baron’s.


	2. The Apartment

Baron sat on the edge of the bed, his weight caused him to slowly sink into the memory-foam mattress under him. Nefarian was positioned behind him, on his knees, softly dabbing at a cut on the back of Baron’s head.

“Honestly...” he sighed, “you should have been more careful.” Though he fought it, there was concern in Nefarian’s voice. He had instated Baron seek medical attention, but of course, Baron was having non of it, and after arguing for ten minutes on the pavement Baron agreed to go with Nefarian so at least he could deal with the cut.

“Im fine.” He insisted for the seventh time, but winced and flinched away whenever Nefarian pushed a little to hard.

“It doesn’t look too deep... You should be fine. But take it easy, and if it starts to bleed again, for the love of our dark lords, see a damn Doctor.”

The term ‘ _our_ ’ hit just a little too close to home for Baron and he pulled his head away and lowered it to look down at his hands _._ He’d heard it before from others, but something about the way Nefarian said it stirred something up inside him, something he’d been keeping deep within him. Refusing to let it resurface.

“Whatever...”

Nefarian cocked his head to the side for a moment before slowly slipping from the bed, his feet landing on the solid oak floor with a gentle tap sound.

He had been _gifted_ apartments by the American council due to the amount he seem to spend in American assisting them, each one was located either within walking distance of the Sanctuary or a short car ride away. Out of all of the general, Nefarian seemed to be the only one that was sent away for most of the work with other councils. From the outside looking it people believed it was because of his way with words and intelligence, but he knew really it was because Mevolent could tell how much he hated the back and forth travel and the constant changing weather.

The apartment in New York was an open plan with a large glass window on one side overlooking the city, the only thing distinguishing the kitchen from the living room was the breakfast bar that signified where the floor changed from oak wood to a soft cream carpet. The front door opened into the kitchen and a set of glass stairs led up to the second floor and opened out onto a specious landing, the bedroom and main bathroom were opposite each other with the stairs in the middle, off of the bedroom was a small en suite that housed a shower, toilet, sink, cupboard and heated towel rack.

Most of the furniture was either white, scream or black. The odd piece of modern art occupied either a small section of the wall or tables.

Inside the bedroom most of the furniture was made of dark oak

Baron looked up as he heard feet against the floor but snapped his head back down when his eyes met Nefarian’s. The smaller male walked towards the dark oak chest of draws, undoing his tie as he did so.

“You should shower, to wash your cut.”

“I’m fine.” Baron said, his eyes shirting up slightly to watch the younger adept as he removed his tie and untucked his shirt. He couldn’t help but think back to the day he left, how happy they had been, how he never wanted that day to end. He should have been there for when Nefarian woke from surgery, he knew that, but he also knew that had he stayed he wouldn’t have had the heart to leave. He needed to leave. He would have been nothing but an overprotective distraction, and they didn’t need that. They needed to win the war. They had to win this time.

“Fine.” There was a tint of anger as he tossed the tie onto the chest of draws and glanced over at his suitcase, contemplating unpacking it or just using whatever he had in the wardrobe.

“So... Is this place yours?...” Baron chose his words carefully as he straightened up but didn’t bother to stand.

“Yes. It is.” He didn’t look over at Baron, instead started unbuttoning his white, long sleeved shirt.  
  
The larger male’s eye flicked away quickly when he noticed the smaller adept pulling off his shirt, he could feel his heart in his throat as he heart the fabric of the shirt land on the tie then slowly slip off of the chest of draws. He closed his eyes and held his breath.

“If you wont shower, then I will.” He slowly unclipped his belt, giving now attention to Baron.

The golden eyes adept slowly lifted his gaze onto his lover, his breathing shallow as his eyes examined the green eyed male. This body was littered with small and large scars, the most prominent were small bullet like scars that littered his chest. They were old and clear they hadn’t healed fully or correctly, on each of his shoulders were deep, jagged scars that looked like they held the same age as the bullet scars.

He’d obtained said scars when Morgue had escaped, Ditz had fixed the internal damaged but once finding out about Baron he had lost interest in taking care of injuries that could be covered up by clothing and instead she left the wounds to heal on their own without magical help to heal the scars.

“What happened to you?!” Baron stood up, concern coated every word.

“What?” He turned to Baron, a look of confusion on his face.

“Your... Your body... What happened?...”

Nefarian looked down at himself and sighed before undoing his belt and pulling it free from his suit trousers.

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit!” Baron crossed his arms.

“Well seeing as you just took off, and though Case is skilled, she isn’t you. So i had to go into a few battles.” His tone was cold, dead almost.

“I see...” His gaze softened. “Couldn’t Ditz heal them?...”

“I didn’t want her to.” He undid his trousers and let them drop, his legs were just as bad as his chest.

“Nefarian...” The larger male slowly uncrossed his arms and reached for Nefarian’s upper arm.

“Don’t!” He snapped, smacking Baron’s hand away and stepped back. “Don’t fucking touch me! I don’t want or need your petty!”

“Is it too late for me to apologise for what i did?” He took the hit and recoiled, sighing softly.

“Yes.” The emerald eyed adept hisses and stepped out of his trousers kicking them towards the crumpled shirt on the floor. “Do you have any idea what you did?! What you put myself and others through?! You didn’t even say goodbye!” His voice was shaking, betraying him with each word he screamed.

“But... i did... I left you the letter... You did get it... right?”

“Your letter?! That wasn’t a fucking goodbye! A goodbye should be in person! You didn’t even give me the chance to tell you i loved you one last time! Or to try and beg you to stay! Only to give in and let you go because its what you wanted! And i respect that!”

“L-loved?...” Baron stepped back, pain in his eyes.

Nefarian looked away and sighed, he ran his gloved hand through his hair. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Baron, he was scared of what his body might do without consulting him before doing it. It wouldn’t be the first time, he once chased a man at night after mistaking him for Baron.


	3. A little too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to apologise for kinda forgetting this was a thing. Ive been rather busy with art and other SP RPs. 
> 
> So have an old chapter that got lost in my now older computer. I shall try and get back into this, but as the RP died ill have to think of new ideas so things will take a little while, i also need to get back into this as its been so long. 
> 
> P.S Erin, im not sorry for this or whats to come, but remember you love me! <3

After the shower Nefarian was stood in the kitchen making tea, Baron was sat on one of the white sofa facing the large flat screen tv that was mounted to the wall.    
  
“So… How’s in Ireland?” Baron watched the smaller male, noticing he was favouring his left hand and barely using his right. 

“Boring.” He said, turning to the kettle and waited for it come to the boil.    
  
“Hows the castle?” He shifted slightly to face his lover.    
  
“Gone.” His tone was cold again.    
  
“Wait. What? What do you mean gone?”

  
“Its gone.” He said, pouring the hot water into two cups.    
  
“How?!”   
  
“There are always casualties in war.” Nef stared into the cups as he turned them one by one, though he refused to admit it, he loved that castle and held the last happy memory he had with Baron in it. So when it was ripped apart by a group of mages fighting against him, he lost the last bit he had of Baron. He in no way considered the ‘goodbye’ letter as a goodbye.    
  
When he lost his castle, for a small point he moved into Baron’s estate and did what he could to maintain it but the consent reminders of his lover drove him back into his drug use and he was forced to leave.   
  
“Hang on. Its gone. Like fully gone?!”   
  
“Yes Baron...” He held back a snarl.   
  
“Oh... Im sorry about that.”   
  
“You had nothing to do with it.” He finished making the tea and picked one of the cups up in his left, he carefully wrapped his right around the handle of the cup and tried to lift it. His hand shook almost violently as he lifted the cup, a sharp stabbing pain ripped its way through his hand causing him to drop the cup. The base hit the counter, bounced and landed on its side, spilling and sending the boiling tea everywhere.    
  
“For fucks sake!” Nefarian hissed and stepped back, making sure to carefully put the other cup down. “Bloody piece of shit!”   
  
Baron leapt up and over to him, he rushed around the breakfast bar and stopped the cup from rolling off the side.   
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
“Yes. Im fine.” He dismissively flapped his hand at baron and grabbed some kitchen towel to mop up the tea with.    
  
“Whats wrong with your right hand? Its never been this bad before...”   
  
“How would you know?!” He snarled, “you haven’t seen me in 100 years.”   
  
“What was i meant to do?!” He growled and stepped closer to Nafarian, “you wouldn’t have wanted me back!”   
  
“I prayed everyday that you’d come back! I was what you’d call a poster boy for our church! I was there everyday! For hours, begging our gods to give you a reason to come back to me! God Baron! I nearly quit! I nearly said fuck it all and left! Left Mevolent! Left the war! Left the faceless ones! Because our mighty gods couldn’t even bring you back!” Nefarian screamed and stepped closer and puffing out his chest.    
  
Baron stared at him, lost for words. He knew nothing he had to say could fix the biggest wrong he’d ever done and he had no idea what to do to fix it, or if he even could.   
  
“Im sorry Neffy...” he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into a hug. “God. Im so sorry.”   
  
The smaller male struggled and pulled and squirmed, slamming his clenched fists against the larger male’s chest. Tears had started balling up in the corners of his eyes, causing his eyeliner to smear slightly.    
  
“Please. Im sorry. Let me make it up to you. Please.” Baron tucked Nefarian’s head under his chin and rubbed his back.   
  
“I hate you...” he whimpered, half heartedly fighting against him still.   
  
“I know... i feel the same way about myself...”   
  
“Why did you have to be here?...” Nefarian recoiled his head and looked at Baron, their eyes locking.   
  
“You invited me because of my head.”   
  
“No. I meant in New York. Why?”   
  
The golden eyed mage wrapped his left arm around the green eyed back, gripping his side gently. His right arm lifted up him, its hand resting on his lover’s cheek. The smaller male whimpered, his bottom lip quivered.    
  
“Shush. Let me apologise.” Baron whispered softly, his thumb rubbing over Nefarian’s lips. His rough skin glided over his small lover’s smooth lips, their heads grow closer and closer.   
  
Nefarian let out a soft, content sigh as their lips grew closer, almost touching, Baron’s hand back on the smaller man’s cheek. Both their breath, heavy against each others.    
  
Baron’s grip tightened slightly as he tried to pull Nefarian closer to him, a smirk grew slightly on his lips as he noticed his lover’s eyes begging to close.   
  
Just as their lips brushed against each other the smaller male pulled his head back and to the side, his eyes opening to stare at the floor next to them. He stepped back and pulled back, the larger male’s grip loosened and his arms fell down by his side; sorrow in his eyes.   
  
“Don’t.”   
  
“Please… Neffy, let me apologise.”   
  
“I don’t want to hear it! Its too late! Ive moved on!” 


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creativity and inspiration is running very, very low. But im trying... So here, have another poorly written chapter... 
> 
> Please let me know if ive fucked up any spelling...
> 
> P.S again Erin, hi, im again not sorry, you love me, and you asked for this. You told me you wanted more. So heres more.

“Liar!” Baron growled through gritted teeth, his fists clenched and his body tense. “Liar.” He repeated, softer this time, almost as if he didn’t believe what he was saying.  
  
“Get out.” Serpine’s voice was quiet, almost weak as he looked away from his ex-lover.  
  
“Look at me!” Baron lunged forward, his dominant hand wrapped around the smaller male’s neck and forced his head up. “Don’t you dare!”  
  
The two locked eyes, the room faded away as they waited for one of them to make a move that never seemed to come and without realising the two had been shifting, gliding towards each other. Their breath hot and heavy against each other’s faces, the grip around the smaller male’s tightened as he was pulled closer.

“I… I said get out, now…” His voice was weak, he didn’t mean what he was saying.

“I can’t, not yet.” The taller male palled the smaller against him, “I need to apologise, please, Nefarian.” He tilted his lovers head up more before gently pulling it towards his. Their lips lightly brushed and twitched against each other, golden eyes met bright emerald ones.

Slowly a firm hand slipped up the small of the green-eyed adept’s back, it continued up his back, between his shoulders and took a large fist full of hair from the back of his head. A whimper escaped his lips as he was guided back a few steps until he met the counter.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Baron questioned, his voice soft. “Please Neffy.” His voice begged as he pressed his forehead against his lover’s, their lips brushed against each other again.

Hesitantly Nefarian’s lips parted to speak but before he could formulate his response something came over him, his hands grasped Baron’s hips and tugged at them trying to pull him even closer, begging for him to be closer.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The larger male’s hands slipped down the smaller male’s back to his thighs and wrapped around them, his fingers softly pulled and played with the fabric that concealed them.

“Have you gotten thinner?...”

There was a moment a silence between the two of them, the concern only growing by the second.

“No.”

“You feel thinner. Or maybe its just because I’ve been gone for so long..”

The silence returned.

Baron could see right through him, but this wasn’t the time for the place not with his hands so close to his goal. Not to mention the mood was already starting to shift away.

“That doesn’t matter now, I’ll worry about it later.”

“You will do no such thi-“ Nefarian found himself being cut off by firm hands hoisting him up onto the countertop before being swiftly yanked to the edge. “Hey! Watch the suit.”

“God, please never change. “The edges of Baron’s lips curled into a smile that sent shivers down his lovers back.

The smaller male went to speak again but was cut off once again by firm hands; one untucked his shirt from his trousers and slipped under it before resting comfortably on the hip it was hiding; the other had taken a hold of the back of his head and had pulled it forward to close the gap between the two males.

After a long and drawn out fight for dominance that involved a lot of hair pulling, lip biting and shoving the golden eyes adept had gained the upper hand and had been able to force his tongue into the smaller’s mouth.

Desperately the green eyes adept tried to fight back, his hands tugging at the larger adept’s shirt, begging from him to get closer.

When the kiss was broken off, both parties were panting softly, their foreheads pressed against each other’s. A feeling of bliss had fallen over both of them, a feeling neither had felt for longer than they’d care to think about.

“Let me make you more comfortable.” Baron’s voice was low and husky as his hands shifted to Nefarian’s shirt, he grasped both sides firmly and with a quick, swift motion he ripped it open.

“Baron! My shirt!”

The large male ignored the smaller’s growl of irritation as he was scooped up, hands on his ass, holding him in place, waiting for him to wrap around him.


	5. Bedroom Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how long this took, i fell down a slight writers block hole as well as having a large amount of art work to get done...
> 
> I actually have some ideas of where im gunna take this, im not just winging it and hoping for the best so yay me!
> 
> As I have a new RP going im hoping that will also help with ideas and keep me somewhat focused on this. 
> 
> P.S here you go Erin, you wanted more, and heres more, im not sorry, enjoy! <3

Baron took no time at all in carrying Nefarian across the kitchen-Livingroom and up the stairs, the whole time the smaller male in his arms took every opportunity to try and take back control of the situation either through kissing or by nipping at the larger’s neck.

Sharply and with considerable force the bedroom door was thrown open just as the smaller male bit down on the larger’s neck, drawing out a low groan of pleasure.

“Oh, now you’re in for it, Mister.” Baron said sternly down at the male in his arms, who responded by simply smirking up at him.

There it was, that mischievous smirk painted across those thin lips. He’d missed it. Oh, so, so much. And now that it was back, right in from of him. It was driving him crazy.

Quickly and with great efficiency the smirking mage was tossed into the air and landed on the bed, flailing as he went.

“Bastard!”

“I’ll have you know; my parents were married when I was conceived and born.”

“Oh, shut up and get over here.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Baron marched over to him, slowly untucking his shirt and kicking off his shoes as he went. The smaller male shuffled up the bed, kicking off his shoes to not ruin the clean sheets. “Undressing for me, huh?”

The smaller male narrowed his eyes, the smirk still there, still driving him insane with every second it remained on those thin lips.

“I’m not making your job any easier, old man.”

There it was. It used to drive him up the wall. Infuriate him. It had caused countless arguments, but in this moment it had brought a smile to Baron’s face. To hear it again after such a long time. And without thinking, or realising he spoke:

“I love you.”

There was silence. Neither knew what to say. Neither knew if they should say anything.

“I love you… Too…”

The smiled only grew upon hearing those words followed by a small sigh of relief. He’d heard those words said around him, but never to him, not since he’d left. And he never know how much he needed to hear it, from him. Until now.

“Thank you.” He whispered as he climbed onto the bed over the still smirking Nefarian. “You didn’t have to say it back.”

“I know.” Slender arms reached up, his hands taking a hold on Baron’s shirt and pulling him closer. “But I wanted to.” His thin fingers working to undo each and every button on the shirt, slowly, taking his time, drawing out this moment, scared it could end too soon.

Baron took his chance now that Nefarian was distracted to pepper his neck with small bites and kisses, enjoying the small moan and hissing that came with them. His large hand tugging at the smaller’s belt, trying to undo it the best he could without taking his attention off of the slender, open neck in front of him. Not wanting the sound his lover was making to stop, even for a second.

Once the shirt was open the green eyes adept’s hands slipped inside, sliding down the golden eyed mage’s chest enjoying the warmth that was being eradiated out. His hands slide down his chest, his fingers trailed down his abs, lingering for a moment on each one as they travel down to his trousers.

“Enjoying yourself there?” Baron’s voice was low, his breath hot against the smaller male’s ear.

“Shush.” He said while giving a sharp tug at his belt, undoing it in a quick, swift motion.

“Shushing.” The large male said before softly sinking his teeth into the pale neck beneath him, drawing out a long, low groan from the male beneath him that almost tipped him over the edge.

Nefarian’s hands pulled hard at Baron’s trousers and boxers trying to pull then down and away from him until he couldn’t pull then any further without assistance from the thick, hairy legs housed inside of them that wiggled and kicked their way to freedom.

The two stared at each other for a moment, enjoying the situation. Neither of them had felt like this for far too long.

Baron had avoided romantic and sexual situations after an awkward situation he’d found himself in a few years after leaving in which, while in the throws on passion, had called the person Nefarian.

Nefarian had returned to old habits in hopes of fixing the feelings he had for Baron, he’d secretly gone back to smoking and drank more in the evening than he used to. He’d gone back to flirting with anyone, a lot of the time it was at the worst times. He went looking for any kind of companionship he could find, either through relationships or just sex; but had given up a few years ago and had been focusing on distracting himself instead of trying to get over his feelings.

The smaller adepts hand wrapped around the larger’s back and pulled him down against him, waiting for the larger adept to finish undressing him. Though he was normally impatient, for this, oh for this he was more than happy to wait. This was something you couldn’t rush in his eyes, not in a moment like this.

As his trousers and boxers were pulled down, away from him be shivered slightly, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like, to truly be invested in the moment, to fully, wholeheartedly enjoy it.

The two shifted up the bed, their lips tanged together, fighting each other for dominance. Teeth and tongues being brought into the mix as they battled.

When the fight for dominance finally ended, Nefarian found himself pinned against the bed, his wrists above his head and his legs spread, Baron between them, their thighs pressed tightly against each other’s.

The smirk on those thin lips was back, taunting him.

“I’ve missed this Neffy, haven’t you?”

“You have no idea, Bear.”

Baron froze, his eyes staring down at Nefarian’s, his mouth hung open ever so slightly. I’d forgotten how it felt to hear that word roll off of the smaller male’s tongue and into his ears, the way the ‘R’ seemed to go on for what felt like forever, or the shape of his mouth as he spoke. He’d missed being Neffy’s Bear.

“Baron?” His soft voice pulled him back to reality, “Are you okay? Where did you go?”

“I’m fine. Perfect even. Where were we?”

“I think we were about here?” His arms wrapped around him and pulled him down into a kiss.

Rough lips met soft once again, and another fight for dominance began. They pressed against each other, both fighting to try and push their tongue into the others mouth. Thin wrists were pinned against soft bedsheets by a singular hand, the other trailed down the body attached to them. Gripping and pulling as the thin, quivering hips, pulling them into position.

He held him there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of an inpatient Nefarian’s hips bucking against him, begging him to continue, not to spot, to give him just want he wanted, what he needed. The green eyes adept’s eyes locked with golden ones, desire burning in them as he wrapped his legs around the large male’s waist, locking his ankles together.

“Give it to me.” His breath was hot against Baron’s ear, “Please.”

He couldn’t deny him it anymore, he wasn’t the only one that needed it anymore; and in one, quick and solid thrust he gave him just want they both needed.

Nefarian’s head snapped back, his mouth hung open as a long, hot moan slipped off of his tongue and out of his mouth. Baron bit down on his now exposed neck, digging his teeth in and pulling at the skin; drawing out a low groan followed by a pleasured hiss.

His hips bucked in a feeble attempt to thrust, his head tilting forward to look at the male pinning him to the bed.

“Please.” He begged, wiggling his wrists, “Please. Please. Please. Bear.”

Baron grinned down at him, enjoying the sight of the small adept begging, pleading for more, squirming beneath him. A singular, slow thrust was given, his grip on the slender wrists tightened for a moment, as he felt the emerald eyed mage tightened and relax around him.

“More! Please!” He moaned loudly his eyes rolling back for a second before landing back on him.

“More?”

He nodded frantically, softly chewing on his bottom lip, their eyes locking once again.

The corners of Baron’s lips began to curl into a grin as he began to let go of the squirming and quivering wrists. They relaxed against the pillows and headboard but kept their form, pressed against each other, one of top of the other. A harder thrust was given as his hands ran up Nefarian’s body and arms, landed on top of his hands. He pilled them apart from each other, laying a kiss on his lips gently and lovingly.

Their hands entwined, fingers locking together as the thrusts and kisses become continuous, turning Nefarian into a moaning and quivering mess underneath his lover; his mouth hung open despite his fickle attempts to kiss back, his eyes clenched tight from the pleasure. The rooms filled with the sounds of his moans, drowning out the odd groan give by Baron whenever the moaning mess that was wrapped around his dick tensed or ducked his hips.

The thrusts grew harder and faster as they both grew closer and closer, their bodies pressed tightly against each other as the bed rocked back and forth with them, their hands gripping the other, getting tighter and tighter.

“Yes! Yes! There! Please!” Nefarian practically screamed as his back arched, pushing against Baron, his mouth hung open wide and his eyes rolled all the way back, pleasure took full control of him as he finished.

The sight alone was more than enough to push Baron over the edge and follow Nefarian in his footsteps, the sounds only held prolong the pleasure that shot through him as the last few thrusts were given.

He collapsed onto the smaller male, panting and gasping to regain control of his breathing. The smaller squirmed slightly, trying to wiggle free, his eyes barely open and his limbs weak.

“Sorry…” Baron panted as he carefully removed himself and rolled off of him, flopping down onto the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“That was… Wow…” His head flopped to the side and gave the large male a gently smile before he dragged himself closer to him, tucking in close.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“I missed you…”

“And I missed you.”

The pair rolled over, Nefarian curled up and pressed his back against Baron’s chest, whom wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him even closer.

“Sleep my dear Neffy. You look tired.”

“I… Am…”

“Shush.”

When Baron looked down at the limp ball in his arms he was fast asleep, snoring just enough to be heard. This brought a smile to his face as he tucked it into the ravel mop of hair in front of him, quickly joining him in sleeping.

The morning was bright, the light burned Nefarian’s eyes as he opened them and blinked a few times before rubbing the sleep from them and sitting up. He stretched and groaned feeling his back and shoulders click, quickly he cursed himself for not closing the curtains before partaking in last night activities.

His hand reached out, feeling the bed, looking for Baron as his eyes tried to adjust to the obnoxious amount of light that was flooding the room. When his hands found nothing, his head snapped to the side, his eyes squinted.

“Baron?” He rubbed again hoping that would change the outcome, but the bed was still empty. _Maybe he’s in the bathroom_.

Carefully he slipped from the bed and stretched once again, his feet carried him over to the door of the en-suite. He knocked and when there was no answer he opened the door.

It was empty.

“Baron?!” He called out as he walked to the bedroom door and threw it open, panic building in his voice.

He leaned over the banister on the landing and looked down at the living room section, there was no sigh of him. His clothes and shoes were gone from the bedroom and there was no sign of him downstairs.

Refusing to accept this Nefarian rushed down the stairs, nearly slipping a few times as he reached the bottom.

“Baron!”

He felt a knot begin to form in his stomach and his heart race as he checked over the living room and kitchen as well as the cupboard by the front door.

There was nothing.


	6. Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, another chapter...
> 
> So theres some pretty serious stuff going on in my personal life, and depending on how things go depends on if i'll continue to write, or if i'll be going MIA for a little bit regarding this... And because of this ive kinda rushed this chapter out so you'd have something new to read while im gone, if i dont have time or the effort/will to write, so yeah im sorry if its kinda crappy...

Nefarian threw the few items of clothing he’d taken from his suitcase and slammed his hands down onto the mound of clothing within the case, trying to push it down enough to close it.

“Mother fucking piece of shit will you please just fucking close?!” He growled angrily, the rage building more and more and he tugged and pulled at the zip. “Come on!”

He let out a frustrated cry as his glove was caught and trapped in the zipper when he finally managed to move it, he slammed his free hand down onto the top as the case while tugging at the trapped one; not bothering to worry about the state of the glove if he freed it.

Just as he’d given up and pulled his hand from the glove and let it fall defeated to his side there was an echoing knock at the door that caught his attention.

“What now?...” He muttered and made his way from the room onto the landing, he leaned over the balcony and looked down at the door hoping whoever was at it would go away but the knocking continued. “What on earth…”

Hesitantly the raven-haired mage moved down the stairs, lingering at the bottom for a few seconds before he made his way to the door, something felt off and when he stopped in front of the door, his hand on the door handle the knocking stopped as if the person on the other side knew he was there.

This didn’t feel right.

The door let out a heavy click as the handle was pulled down and the latch released, naturally it fought against Nefarian as it tried to push him back to open fully. He stepped back letting it open half way, folding his right arm behind his back, concealing it.

On the other side of the door stood a slightly damp Baron Vengeous, a large bag in one hand and his other up ready to knock again and waved when the smaller male came into view.

“Morning.” An almost cheesy grin was painted across his rough lips.

The paranoia that had been building inside was suddenly gone and a hot rage stepped in to take its place, his hand slipped from the door letting it wing open and clenched into a tight fist as he sent it at Baron’s chest.

“Ah!” Baron stepped back, clinging to the bag protectively, “was that necessary?...” He sighed grabbed onto his wrist to stop him from doing it again.

“Let me go!” He weakly and half-heartedly pulled his arm.

“Are you going to hit me again?”

“Maybe.”

“Then no.”

Nefarian gave an irritated growl and let his right arm fall down by his side, his left hung limply.

“Can I come in?”

“What’s in the bag?”

“If you let me in you’ll find out.” He grinned down at him and gently shook the bag hoping the crinkling would peek his lovers curiously as if he was some kind of cat.

“Fine, but give me back my arm.”

“Very well.” Baron slowly let go of his wrist, his fingers brushing slowly down it, lingering for a second.

Nefarian stepped to the side to let him in, narrowing his eyes at him while he walked in and placed the bag down on the counter in the kitchen.

“I had hoped that id be back before you woke up, but its been snowing more, and I didn’t pick up keys.”

“I shouldn’t have let you back in for that stunt…” The smaller male muttered half to himself and half to the larger as he closed the door, he kept his back to him down a moment before he joined him over by the counter.

“What stunt?”

He stared at him, stunned, hoping that was some kind of joke but the expression on the larger male’s face made it very clear that it was in fact not a joke.

“I… You were gone when I woke up…”

“Yes, and? I want to go get this.” His hand and very little of his arm slipped into the bag then pulled out something out of it that was dwarfed by his hand size, he turned slightly and held it out. “You still like bagels right?”

The green-eyed male didn’t respond, just stared at him still stunned.

“Nefarian?” He wiggled the bagel in front of his face, “Hello? Are in in there?”

A slender hand rose up and grabbed onto it, its owner’s eyes stayed locked on the male ahead of him, his mind racing trying to make sense of what had come from his mouth.

“Did you… Did you think id just left?”

He nodded.

“Oh Neffy… I didn’t plan on leaving the flat, but you don’t really have much in the food department.” He let go of the bagel and stepped closer, opening his arms. “Come here.”

The smaller male looked down at the bagel then back up, he sighed and let out a nervous chuckle before he stepped into the arms of the male in from of him.

“I’m sorry…” Nefarian’s voice was soft and quiet against Baron’s check as he looped his arms around him.

“No need, my dear, I’m the one that needs to apologise. I should have left a note.”

“Yes. You should have.”

“I’m sorry.”

Golden eyes met Emerald as the two looked at each other, their arms clinging onto the other. Soft lips met rough for a second before they pulled apart and the smaller turned away, breaking off the hug.

“Nefarian? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He squeezed the bagel, the wrapped crinkled and strained.

“Don’t light to me.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. What’s wrong?” He stepped closer, placing a hand gently on his shoulder and rubbed it only to have it pulled away from him. “Please tell me, maybe I can help.”

“You can’t.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“I do!”

Baron was taken back by the sudden raised voice, he pulled his hand back and looked across the kitchen and living room.

“You have to leave don’t you?”

“Yes…”

“I could come back with you, you know. It’s not like I have anything tying me here…”

“I’m sure Mevolent would love that…” Sarcasm dripped off of each word as the black-haired male placed the bagel down on the side, his feet tapped against the floor as he headed for the stairs.

“I’m sorry…”

“I would normally say it’s not your fault, but this time around, it kinda is…”

“I know…” Baron looked back over at the bagel and sighed, “You should at least eat…”

“I’m not hungry…”

The bedroom door closed softly leaving Baron standing alone in the kitchen with the food, he picked up the bagel and placed it back in the bag before doing it back up. His eyes stared at it for a moment before pushing it further onto the counter then grabbed the nearest notepad and pen he could find. He scribbled down something and placed the note on top of the bag.

“Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut and kept walking…” He rubbed his face and headed for the door, hesitating slightly when he reached it. His hand gripped the handle tightly for a second as he pushed down on it, opened the door. “Bye… Neffy… Please stay safe…”The door clicked quietly behind him.

Nefarian stood at the top of the stairs staring at it, frozen in place, his eyes glistening with tears.


	7. Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several break downs later and hey look i wrote some more stuff, yay... 
> 
> I shall not return to my hole of depression and wait until someone comes online to chat with or RP with as im officially all burnt out with this... 
> 
> So enjoy this tiny chapter...

The plane ride home had been almost unbearable for Nefarian, the sitting around, the waiting, the being left alone with his own mind. All of it had driven him nearly insane, and now being in the airport waiting on his car was doing the same thing.

His eyes watched the cars going past, hoping and preying his would arrive soon. He cursed himself for not bringing it here and paying for the parking, but Case has insisted on driving him, probably in hopes of poking and prying into his life again. His hand fiddled with the note in his pocket, turning the folded piece of paper over and over and over. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t bring himself to pull it back out and reread it, he couldn’t bring himself to hear those words rattle around in his head; in his voice.

“Fucking asshole…”

Ireland had gotten colder since he’d left, more snow had fallen and the wind had somehow gotten bitter. The sky was a dark grey, the thick clouds hung over the island, suffocating it slowly.

Had he not been so irritated he was sure he’d find the sights around him pleasant, beautiful even; but he couldn’t. He couldn’t look at beauty the same way anymore.

His fingers curled around the note, scrunching it up while the other pulled at his scarf. He was growing more and more inpatient, to the point he’d started contemplating calling a taxi and dealing with Case when he reached the castle.

Just as he was about to give in the car pulled up, Case sat pressed against the steering wheel; grinning. He scoffed and grabbed his suitcase, placing it in the car’s boot. She was far too chipper, he couldn’t understand how she made the cut for Baron’s replacement.

“You’re late. Again.”

“And you’re as pleasant as ever Nefarian.”

“General Serpine.” His voice was cold as he climbed into the bed of the car and sat behind her in hopes of making it harder for her to not only watch him but to talk to him.

“So uptight.” She muttered as she pulled away and began driving out of the airport.

Nefarian leaned back in his seat, his right hand continued to fiddle with the note while the left removed his phone from his pocket and began going through it, checking on anything he might have missed while it was off for the flight.

As the drive when on he began to relax a little more and sink further into his seat, closing his eyes and letting his mind wonder only for it to betray him and go back to the night before, the corners of his mouth curled into a smile as he let himself relive the night.

“You okay back there?” The sound of Case’s voice snapped him out of his little day dream and in doing so caused a growl to echo in his throat.

“Can you not just sit quietly?”

“You’re so boring.”

“Quiet.”

“Is that an order?”

He let out another growl, this time longer and deeper, his eyes sending needles into the back of her seat.

“You’re always so touchy.”

He continued to ignore her, his eyes flicking away from the seat and over to the window, watching the cars and scenery go past them. Slowly he pulled the note from his pocket, it was still folded but rather crinkled up. Carefully his fingers unfolded it, delicately pulling the paper away from itself.

“B-bear…” He whispered softly as he read it over again.

* * *

 

_~~Nefarian~~ _ _Neffy,_

_Please be safe on your way home, im sorry for the way ive treated you, and I wish I knew how to make up for everything ive put you through. I wish you didn’t have to leave, and I wish I hadn’t left. For that I really am sorry._

_I hope the bagels good. Please eat. Foods important you know. It helps prevent against death._

_I really do want to fix things, I hope that you can believe that…_

_If you ever need anything, please call me._

__\- Your Bear xx_ _

* * *

 

Nefarian stared at the number at the bottom of the paper for a moment before her carefully folded it again and held it tightly, closing his eyes and sighing. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know if he could call, or text, or if he should just ignore the number all together. What good could it do after all?


	8. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking more positive regarding my personal life, so ive actually been able to sit and enjoy writing. 
> 
> Id like to apologise if the way i portray Mevolent sucks butts, I haven't actually reached him in the books, im irritatingly behind but my friends have kept me up to date on most important information.  
> This whole fic as messed with my Word's spell check, the poor things very confused now...
> 
> Also, Erin, im sorry for making you cry (kinda, sorta, maybe, im not, your tears fuel me), id also love to have your opinion on this again <3

When Nefarian opened the door to his chambers the last thing he expected was the very thing he saw: Mevolent stood leaning slightly opened his desk, one of his arms being used as a support while the other moved and sorted through the papers that had been left on the desk. He’d been meaning to deal with them before leaving.

“M-Mevolent.” The younger mage found himself stiffening up a little, his hand curling around his suitcase handle a little tighter.

Mevolent payed him not attention and continued with his activity before straightening up, keeping his back to the door.

“You’re late.” His tone was cold, instantly unsettling Nefarian even more.

“Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat, “Case was late to pick me up.”

“You ensured me taking mortal transport wouldn’t waste any of my time.”

“Have-have you been waiting? For me?”

_Calm yourself. He doesn’t know. And even if he did, would it really matter?_

“You were meant to report to me when you returned.”

“Oh, yes, well I assumed you had returned to your chambers, because of the time.”

“You assumed?” He lifted his supporting arm off of the desk and turned slowly.

Something caught in Nefarian’s throat as he watched his Master before lowering his eyes when they were facing, he could see the disapproval on his face without even needing to look.

“I was wrong of me.” He lowered his head more, gently chewing on his bottom lip.

“Correct.”

Mevolent moved across the room, the soft sound of his bare feet against the wooden floor relaxed the smaller mage a little but the feeling was, like always, short lived when a hand curled around his throat and pulled his head up. The smaller’s grip on the suitcase loosened as he adjusted his footing but did not resist his Master’s grip. He wouldn’t dare.

“I apologise, my Lord.” As hard as he fought his eyes wondered up and landed on the cold grey ones in front of him, for a second he was calm, the fear of punishment had faded, but was brought right back when the fingers around his throat tightened drastically. He opened his mouth to speak but the only sound he could get out was a small wheeze in an attempt to hold back the moan.

“Do not bother, Nefarian, I’ve heard all your apologies before.” His finger tips dug into the soft skin of the smaller’s neck as the other hand reach up and pulled at his scarf, exposing more of it slowly.

The scarf slipped seamlessly away from his neck and hung loosely in Mevolent’s hand before being dropped to the door, green eyes watched it fall before shifting back up to grey ones staring down at him.

“Someone enjoyed their trip away.” His thumb brushed over his neck slowly, digging into a small bruise at the base of his neck.

“I, uh, yes. Yes, I did.” Nefarian swallowed hard, the lump in his throat grew.  

“And who were you whoring yourself out to this time, Serpine?” For a second he thought he heard a tinge of jealousy in his Master’s voice, but he couldn’t be sure.

“N-no one, no one important.”

“Good.” The hand withdrew away from his neck and the larger male stepped back, his lifeless eyes moved away from the bright emerald ones and landed on the suitcase. “You should unpack and go to bed. I expect a full report in the morning.”

“Y-yes my lord, of course.”

Nefarian stepped to the side to let his Master pass, his body tense and awkward, fear clawing away at him slowly. It wasn’t until the door closed behind him that he relaxed and let go of his suitcase.


	9. Another Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks and is SUPER short but its just a place holder, the next will be better, i just cant for the life of me write anything that doesnt suck... So yeah... Have a small update on what Barons doing!
> 
> P.S Erin and UmbralJxrk there will be more Mev to make up for this crap! <3 (Erin if you find a way to cry at this a swear to god woman i will fly to america and squish you to death with hugs, dont think i wont, ill find a way to get the £1000 needed!)

 

Baron Vengeous sat stiffly in his dark blue 4x4, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles had turned white. He’s eyes flicking from straight ahead to his phone that sat face up on the passenger seat, as if it would increase the likelihood it would ring or go off.

_He’s never going to call, you know this Baron, why are we still sat here?_

He let out a long sigh as his head fell back against the headrest, his eyes closed, and his hands slipped off of the steering wheel before bringing them back up and slamming them down onto it.

“Idiot!” He growled and slammed them down again. “You could have… I could have fixed up…” He let out a defeated sigh and rubbed his face roughly. “He’s never going to forgive you now…” His hands ran down his face and rubbed at his bear slowly. “Oh Neffy…”

_That was your one chance, and you blew it._

Just as he was about to turn the keys in a ignition is phone lit up and buzzed, causing him to frantically grab at it. He held it up, gripping it protectively and smiled optimistically as he unlocked it. The smile fell as his eyes read over the confirmation text for his flight.

“Of course…” He sank into his seat until he was slouching and he'd run out of leg room, which there hadn't been much of to begin with. His hands fell forward against his chest and dropped his phone which made a few concerning sounds as it disappeared into the void of the car. "I should have stayed..."


	10. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, more Mevolent! Im slowly trying to get used to writing him, slowly.
> 
> P.S Erin, are you happy now?! Huh?! Ya butt! (i love you really).

Nefarian leaned back in his chair, a bored expression on his perfect face. This meeting had dragged on longer than it had needed to, in his opinion of course. He’d have been much happier explaining his parts, letting Mevolent drone on about repercussions of failure and the resistance and them skulked off back to his room. Sadly, that had not happened.

He lifted his left arm and rested the elbow on the arm rest before tilting his head and leaning on his hand. The boredom on growing. There was no point in this meeting, in bringing everyone together over this. His right hand tucked itself under the table, holding his phone loosely.

_When will this end…?_

His minded started to wonder as he stared down at his phone, and like always it landed on what could have been, what should have been, and he left it there, too drained to fight his way out of the feeling this time, it felt better than listening to Case rattle on and on, to try and fill Baron’s boots, to be him.

_She’s not him. She’ll never be him. She doesn’t have what it takes. She shouldn’t be here. He should._

It wasn’t until he heard the chair around him moving that he looked up, lowing his phone further under the table, everyone was slowly filing out of the room, including Case. This wasn’t good. Not one bit.

Sheepishly he stood, keeping his head low and turned to leave, pocketing his phone into his coat pocket.

_Just walk, walk like nothing is wrong. You’ve got this._

“Nefarian.” His Master’s cold voice sent shivers down his spine and he froze.

“Yes, my Lord.” He kept his back to him, trying to relax a little. Maybe he could talk himself out of this.

“Did I bore you?”

 _Oh, Gods send help_.

“N-no. No at all. Why would you?” He turned slowly and nearly let out a yelp when he found Mevolent standing right behind him.

“Then where was your mind?”

“Nowhere.”

“Do not lie to me.”

Before Nefarian could give an answer a hand curled around his throat, causing a surprised squeak to come from him.

“I’m-I’m not.”

His Master forced him back against the table, letting it dig into his legs and forced a small hiss out of those thin lips of his before his hand forced him further over until he fell back onto the table. His arms flailed forwards, his fingers digging into the thin sleeve of his Master’s robe.

“Something was clearly so important that you chose to disrespect me in front of everyone, so out with-it Nefarian.” His tone was cold, unforgiving and harsh, the anger and irritation was clear.

“N-nothing!”

The hand gripped tighter, his fingertips dug and clawed at the pale skin, getting a better grip of the panicking mage beneath him. His grey eyes stared down at him, watching the panic build in the younger mage’s shimmering green eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes. He loved the way fear shimmered inside of them, how his pupils expand and contract, begging for it to stop.

“P-Please…” He wheezed and gasped, letting out small panicked huffs as he tried frantically to suck in air, his fingers dug into the fabric of the robe.

Mevolent didn’t say anything as he reached towards him with his free hand, pulling apart his suit jacket, ignoring Nefarian’s pathetic attempts to pull free. He knew better than to fight him properly.

“I’m-I’m just tired.” He lied again, “I didn’t sleep well, that’s-that’s all.” He stammered and gulped, hoping tensing his neck would make breathing easier.

His Master’s hand linger on the frail chest beneath him, watching it rise and fall rapidly. It lingered for a few more moments before sliding along it over to the coat and slipped into the inside pocket.

“Wh-what are you doing?” The panic in his voice brought out a small smirk for a split second in the older’s face before it returned to the cold blank expression it almost always had.

Nefarian’s phone was pulled from the pocket and held loosely by the corner over his chest.

“What was so important on here?”

“Nothing!”

“Do not lie to me.” This time it was an order, not a warning, and it was made very clear by the smaller male’s head being pulled forward and then slammed into the table; which caused the younger mage to let out a pained grunt and let go of his Master’s arm entirely. “Do I make myself clear?”

The smaller’s head nodded up and down quickly, his eyes wide with fear and his bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. He looked so beautiful like this. Had Mevolent not been punishing him, now would have been a perfect time to lay a kiss of his shaking lips.

Mevolent held the phone properly, it wasn’t hard to unlock, Nefarian was rather predictable to him in this sense, it hadn’t been hard for him to figure out the password before.

The phone unlocked and opened up onto a half-written text, from it it wasn’t clear who it was to or what it was about.

“You were texting?”

“Y-yes..”

“Who?”

“No one.”

“Nefarian. You can either tell me and make it easier on yourself, or I can find out myself.”

“It’s no one.”

The older male let out an irritated growl and pushed down on the neck his hand was still tightly wrapped around, while the other examined the text. There was nothing about it that gave away who it was for, which only fuelled the already burning suspicion. There was one other option he could do to work it out. He pushed a button and lifted it to his ear.

Nefarian lunged forward only to let out a strangled choking sound, his arms flailed for the phone, but he stayed pinned to the table gasping and coughing.

“M-Mevolent… Please… Don’t..”

His pleads were ignored by the older as he held the phone away, just out of his reach of the smaller, taunting him. He pushed a few buttons, taking his time, his fingers lingered on the screen with every touch.

“It-it’s no one!”

“I don’t believe you.”

The phone began to softly ring, it got louder when Mevolent’s finger connected with the screen again. Nefarian’s eyes widened more, the fear being replaced with terror; his head shaking from side to side slightly, begging it to stop.

Without warning the ringing stopped and there was silence.

“Nefarian?” Baron’s voice came through the phone.


End file.
